steamtreasurehuntfandomcom-20200213-history
Badges
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Common Badges Product Registration 100 XP For having at least one product (CD key, game, purchase) registered on your account. Pillar of Community 100 XP Completed many Steam Community tasks (level 1 badge). Community Ambassador 200 XP Completed all Steam Community tasks (level 2 badge). Years of Service 50 XP Years of Service 100 XP Years of Service 150 XP Years of Service 200 XP Years of Service 250 XP Years of Service 300 XP Years of Service 350 XP Years of Service 400 XP Years of Service 450 XP Exclusive Badges Steam Community Translator 100 XP Awarded to those who've made significant contributions to the Steam Community Translation effort, making Steam a great place for everyone regardless of language. Steam Community Moderator 500 XP Awarded to global moderators of the Steam Community, Discussions, and workshop. Steamworks Developer 500 XP Awarded to community members who are also game developers. Valve Employee 1000 XP The most elite of all badges. Given to those who made all of this possible. Event Badges The Great Steam Treasure Hunt The Great Steam Treasure Hunt 66 XP Received the Bounty hat during the Treasure Hunt The Great Steam Treasure Hunt 83 XP Received the Treasure hat during the Treasure Hunt The Great Steam Treasure Hunt 100 XP Received the Hat Of Undeniable Wealth And Respect during the Treasure Hunt Potato Fools Day ARG The Potato Sack 54-100 XP Collected 1-12 potato(es) The Potato Sack 104-191 XP Collected 13-34 potatoes The Potato Sack 200 XP Collected all 36 potatoes Steam Summer Camp Steam Summer Camp 54-200 XP Collected 1-76 tickets Steam Holiday Sale 2011 Steam Holiday Sale 2011 51-67 XP Completed 1-9 achievements Steam Holiday Sale 2011 69-198 XP Completed 10-77 achievements Steam Holiday Sale 2011 200 XP Completed 78 achievements Steam Summer Sale 2012 Steam Summer Sale 2012 66 XP Participated in a Community Voting event (Junior Architect) Steam Summer Sale 2012 83 XP Participated in several Community Voting events (Elevated Carpenter) Steam Summer Sale 2012 100 XP King of the Fort - Get 7 badges Steam Holiday Sale 2012 Steam Holiday Sale 2012 100 XP Completed tasks Game Badges Borderlands 2 CL4P-TP Level 1, 100 XP Blue Claptrap Level 2, 200 XP Wub, Wub, Wub Level 3, 300 XP It's just exhaust Level 4, 400 XP Please don't shoot me! Level 5, 500 XP I can see... the code Level 1, 100 XP BIT.TRIP Presents... Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien Hyper Level 1, 100 XP Mega Level 2, 200 XP Super Level 3, 300 XP Ultra Level 4, 400 XP Extra Level 5, 500 XP Gold+ Level 1, 100 XP Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Chicken Chaser Level 1, 100 XP Brass Recruit Level 2, 200 XP Dusty Veteran Level 3, 300 XP Guardian Angel Level 4, 400 XP Global Sentinel Level 5, 500 XP Eilte Crewman ''' Level 1, 100 XP Cubemen 2 '''Menace Level 1, 100 XP Intimidator Level 2, 200 XP Enforcer Level 3, 300 XP Demolisher Level 4, 400 XP Slayer Level 5, 500 XP Harbinger Level 1, 100 XP Don't Starve My torch just ran out! Level 1, 100 XP It's a ... thing Level 2, 200 XP I get crazy when I don't sleep Level 3, 300 XP The stinging means that it's working Level 4, 400 XP Take that nature! Level 5, 500 XP I am one heck of a scientist Level 1, 100 XP Dota 2 Support Level 1, 100 XP Disabler Level 2, 200 XP Jungler Level 3, 300 XP Initiator Level 4, 400 XP Ganker Level 5, 500 XP Hard Carry ''' Level 1, 100 XP Faerie Solitaire '''Society Initiate Level 1, 100 XP Acolyte of Magic Level 2, 200 XP Fae Guardian Level 3, 300 XP Master of Fate Level 4, 400 XP Hero of Avalon Level 5, 500 XP Faerie Legend Level 1, 100 XP Go Home Dinosaurs! The BBQ Level 1, 100 XP Light 'er up! Level 2, 200 XP 3 Steak Perfection Level 3, 300 XP Grillmaster Level 4, 400 XP The BBQ of Heroes Level 5, 500 XP ??? Level 1, 100 XP Half-Life 2 City 17 Level 1, 100 XP Black Mesa East Level 2, 200 XP Ravenholm Level 3, 300 XP Resistence Level 4, 400 XP Nova Prospekt Level 5, 500 XP Citadel Level 1, 100 XP Monster Loves You Amazing Monster Cabbage Level 1, 100 XP Human Teeeeth! Level 2, 200 XP Human Skulls You Found Level 3, 300 XP Old People's Toes Level 4, 400 XP What's For Dinner = Guts Level 5, 500 XP ??? Level 1, 100 XP Left 4 Dead 2 Patient Zero Level 1, 100 XP Infection Level 2, 200 XP Outbreak Level 3, 300 XP Epidemic Level 4, 400 XP Pandemic Level 5, 500 XP Extinction Event Level 1, 100 XP Portal 2 I'm A Potato! Level 1, 100 XP Chamber Champion Level 2, 200 XP Bloody Brilliant Level 3, 300 XP Neurotox-ome Level 4, 400 XP SPAAACE! Level 5, 500 XP Aerial Foil Core Level 1, 100 XP Really Big Sky Clay Level 1, 100 XP Wood Level 2, 200 XP Rusty Bronze-y Level 3, 300 XP Silver Level 4, 400 XP Gold Level 5, 500 XP Diamond-y Level 1, 100 XP Sanctum 2 Hydra Hunter Level 1, 100 XP Hardcore Level 2, 200 XP Impeccable Accuracy Level 3, 300 XP ??? Level 4, 400 XP Titan Slayer Level 5, 500 XP Beast Tamer Level 1, 100 XP Team Fortress 2 Sawmill Strongmann Level 1, 100 XP Control Point Commando Level 2, 200 XP Teufort Triggermann Level 3, 300 XP Bad Mann of the Badlands Level 4, 400 XP Mannifest Destiny Level 5, 500 XP The Gentle Mann of Leisure Level 1, 100 XP Triple Town Wooden Bear Level 1, 100 XP Stone Bear Level 2, 200 XP Bronze Bear Level 3, 300 XP Silver Bear Level 4, 400 XP Golden Bear Level 5, 500 XP ??? Level 1, 100 XP Category:Badges